Elektra
Elektra (also spelt Electra) is the Electric Eel Princess. Her parents say that she is hyperactive, though she does not understand what the word means. However, she suspects that it might have something to do with her electric personality, as she can barely stand still and when she gets very excited, she has so much energy that the light bulb in her crown lights up. This is not shown in the TV series. Character history In The Return, Elektra returns from a trip to the Farlands with her family. She tries to find Polvina, Ester and Tubarina, but to no avail as the girls decided to head over to her palace to give her a surprise. The next day at school, the girls meet Elektra for the first time since her return - by that time, everyone but them had gotten to see her, even Marcello. Later on, the girls forget about Elektra as they were planning to meet at her palace to talk about her trip. They decide to plan a party for her, but when they forget to invite Elektra, they go to her palace to find her. When they return to the party after being unable to find Elektra there, they discover that Marcello invited her to the party instead, under the guise of getting her to show everyone some souvenirs of her trip. In Shooting Star, Elektra and her friends, Zap and Spark, take the girls stargazing when they see a big star (a satellite) falling from the sky. Zap and Spark manage to divert the star away from them, causing it to land in the water nearby. The next morning, the girls head over to see the fallen star when they discover that the creatures nearby are becoming sick from the smoke coming out of it. Polvina falls sick as well when she believes that the star is a carriage bringing "star-people", but after she is taken away from it to recover, Ester shows her that the star is actually from Dryland. Tubarina and Elektra seek help from Leia and her friend, Puck, to take the star away, but Puck drops the star while attempting to swerve over a reef, causing him to briefly fall sick as well. After trying to keep everyone away from the star, the four girls discover that the star briefly moved when Zap and Spark released an electric charge to keep a group of clownfish away from it. Elektra, Zap and Spark quickly head off to gather more electric eels, who manage to set the star on its way to Dryland. Elektra's normally positive and upbeat personality takes a somewhat negative turn in The Mural, being shown as arrogant and a rival to Ester, similar to Marli. Elektra and Ester get the same idea to improve the school, which is to paint a mural. This leads to the two calling each other "copycrabs" as they endeavour to go through with their "own" ideas for the mural while sabotaging each other (using the same method of adding paint hardener to the tins) in the process. Eventually, they realise that their ideas weren't original, having gotten them off a painting that Ester discovered at her palace. Their mural ideas are rejected by the school council, leading them to work together on another idea. Notes *Elektra's voice actor is evidently different in The Mural as she sounds similar to Marli. Category:Princesses Category:Females